


30 Day One Shot Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Monthly One Shot Challenge, Naked Cuddling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Smut, one shot challenge, one shots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of one shots based on a list of prompts that I have. Next prompt shown at the end of each one shot.





	1. Naked Cuddles

Tyler knew that he should have just put some layers on, but that wasn't how Tyler slept.

 The thing about Tyler was that even though the heating had kicked out a day before and he was still waiting on his landlord to sort it out for him, he couldn't get into bed with clothes on. Josh had always found it somewhat funny yet completely adorable and one hundred percent hot because he had a naked boyfriend between the covers that he could wrap his arms around and spoon and kiss. Tyler just didn't know why he was like it. It wasn't like he had an aversion to clothes. Tyler in fact liked wearing clothes and Josh was the only person in his life to see him out of his clothes, but when it came to getting into bed, that was when Tyler would strip off and not replace his days outfit with the night time one.

Tyler didn't know why he was like that. Maybe it was something to do with the fact that when he lived with his grandma for six months she was insistent that she kept the heating on full whack to help stop her grandson from feeling cold. He was never cold then, even under the three layers of blankets she gave him. She was mothering him and looking after him. Yet as soon as she thought that Tyler was asleep, he would strip off just to survive the night whilst kicking off blankets to stop himself from boiling away into the night.

And maybe that was one of the reasons why Tyler chose to sleep naked. That coupled with the fact he had a boyfriend who loved him and couldn't keep his hands off him. Josh, however, usually slept in his underwear, sometimes keeping his socks on when it was particularly cold, but tonight Tyler was getting into bed alone. Josh was working late, pulling in some overtime to cover for the fact that they were going to have to pay to have their heating fixed. They weren't going to be able to cope with no heating for the whole winter, so Josh pulled in more work, wishing that he was with Tyler right now, but he had only a few more hours to go on his shift. A couple more deliveries to do and then he would be able to come home and slide into bed, getting right next to Tyler to keep him warm.

Until then Tyler was alone, sitting next to the electric heater his mother had bought them to keep warm. He had cooked dinner and eaten, leaving a bowl of clingfilmed food in the fridge for Josh when he got home. He had gone to watch TV but there was nothing decent on to watch. The idea of moving the blankets from the bed to the sofa also seemed pointless because whatever small amount of heat was being held between the blankets and the mattress, it would be gone by bed time and Tyler knew just how cold it was going to be when he did eventually get into bed. There was no point in making it worse by being selfish, wanting to keep warm on the sofa instead of maybe just warming up the bed by getting in it instead.

That seemed like a good idea, but Josh wasn't going to be home for another hour and a half. Tyler hated him doing overtime because he missed him so much, but he was doing it for the both of them. Tyler couldn't pull in more work because his work was overstaffed and he was more than likely underpaid. But Josh could get tips and overtime pay and that was the whole reason why Josh was insistent that he did the extra work. There was no point in both of them working themselves to the point of exhaustion. Josh just asked him to wait for him and love him when he did finally come home from work at whatever time it would be. Tonight was set, but other nights Tyler had been woken up by Josh quietly climbing into bed with him after just getting home from work. Tyler felt warm and safe when Josh wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close so that they molded together under the blankets, his lover kissing him like he had gone days without seeing him, even though it had only been for an evening. Sometimes they would get physical and intimate, but Tyler could just imagine that Josh wouldn’t want to after the overtime tonight. Too tired to do it, Tyler wouldn’t force him even though he did love being intimate with Josh. If they could have sex all the time then Tyler would take it and have his boyfriend as much as humanly possible, but with Josh coming home, smelling of take out food and being more than exhausted, he would rather have Josh snuggling up next to him so they could fall asleep together in each others arms.

The one thing Tyler hated the most at the moment was the point of getting undressed so he could get into bed. To him it was like the point of getting out of a bath or shower into the cold air of the bathroom. That shock of coldness was enough to have Tyler reaching for the extra layers, but that wasn’t how he did it. He knew he would be warm enough as soon as he was under the duvet, so he bit the bullet and stripped off quickly, leaving nothing on his body before climbing into bed, wrapping the blankets tightly around him in an attempt to stop his teeth from chattering. It was so cold tonight. He didn’t want to even look at his phone to see what temperature the night had dropped down to, but it was far too cold, especially without heating. Goosebumps had prickled all over Tyler and he hated how he had to adjust in the bed, letting his surroundings warm up to match his body temperature. It took a few minutes to do and Tyler really did hate that point of getting into bed. Especially when he was getting into bed alone. If Josh were here then he wouldn’t have had a problem. The pair could have tangled limbs together, holding each other close to keep warm, but Josh was still working and Tyler really wished that he had a boyfriend to hold close right now to stop him from shivering under the blankets.

Half an hour later Tyler was more than warm under his nest of blankets that he had pulled around himself. In a poor attempt to keep both sides of the bed warm, he lay in the middle, playing around on his phone before deciding that he had to find out if there was any chance that Josh was coming home early tonight. He probably wasn’t since Josh had said _see you at half twelve if you’re still awake_ to Tyler before he kissed him and left for work, but Tyler hoped as he typed out a quick text, hating how his arm instantly got cold when he reached out from under the blankets, grabbing his phone from where he had left it on charge on his bedside table.

_Finishing early? Xxx_

Tyler waited twenty minutes to see if he would get a reply from Josh. If it was a quiet night then Josh would have replied. He would have also had a higher chance of finishing earlier than planned, but since he was earning to get the heating back then he probably wouldn’t have allowed himself to finish early. They needed the money and Josh was doing what he could to make sure they got the money to fix the boiler. Twenty minutes passed and Tyler got nothing back from Josh. The message hadn’t been read either so clearly he was busy. Probably driving too. Tyler wished that Josh would be home with him but clearly he was going to have to wait. Waiting was easier said than done, especially when Tyler told himself that he would stay awake for Josh. Staying awake was something that Tyler wasn’t very good at doing when it came to being in his bed, all comfortable and warm and cozy. He found an extremely comfortable position close to Josh’s side of the bed and that was that. Tyler couldn’t help himself and he drifted off quickly, dreaming of Josh holding him close and whispering love you’s in his ear.

Eventually Tyler stirred from his sleep, feeling the other side of the bed lowering before a blast of chilly air hit his back. The blankets had been thrown off briefly before Tyler shifted, looking over his shoulder to see Josh getting into bed with him. He looked tired, cold. Tyler could see his breath in the air as he threw the blankets over the two of them. Josh also smelt a little like noodles, even though he was shirtless and definitely ready for bed as he snuggled closer to Tyler, sighing contently.

“Good shift?” Tyler questioned as Josh wrapped an arm around his lovers waist, pulling him in closer, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“As good as it will ever get,” Josh smirked sarcastically, “I did say I could do extra hours tomorrow night too.”

“Josh,” Tyler sighed. He knew that they needed the money but Tyler wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. He wished that Josh could just stay home tomorrow night, even though Josh was only doing it for the two of them, “How many?”  
  
“Only a few,” Josh said sleepily, spooning right next to Tyler who noticed that for once Josh was all but naked behind him. All Tyler could feel was the fluffy socks Josh had put on this morning, rubbing against him when he was given affection, “Day after is my day off so we can spend all day in bed if you want. I could even bring food home from work so we don’t have to cook. Just have a lazy day with smatterings of sex.”  
  
“Your favourite kind of day off,” Tyler chuckled softly, rubbing his face against the pillow, fighting off sleep just so he could spend some quality time with Josh before he too fell asleep. When he woke up Josh would be getting ready to go to work so Tyler would barely see him. Only see him having breakfast quickly before darting out to go and set up for lunch rush. If only the heating was working then Josh wouldn’t have to work so much, but at least he was here now. Having him around a little less for the time being made the moments of spending time together more special. It was nice, Tyler really liked it as he rolled over, brushing the faded red fringe out of his tired boyfriend’s eyes, “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Josh practically yawned before pulling Tyler closer again, snuggling and nuzzling lower down into the blankets, keeping himself firmly wrapped around Tyler who was giggling, hoping and praying that Josh wasn’t about to tickle him. If he did then there would be hell to pay, but Josh didn’t. Instead he settled down, head resting against Tyler’s chest, a content sigh leaving him while he had one leg draped over Tyler’s legs, “I’m honestly exhausted.”

“Sleep.” Tyler told Josh, kissing the top of his head before settling himself down, warm from the blankets. Warm from his lover. Just content and finally warm as the pair drifted off to sleep eventually.


	2. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot comes from an old Frerard one shot that didn't work for me. I rewrote it, made it Joshler and finally I love it.
> 
> One problem with it coming from another pairing that I am so used to writing, I caught myself writing in Frank or Gerard because of how used to I am writing them. I think I got them all when I edited, but if I have missed any, please do not hesitate to let me know so I can edit them. 
> 
> Any errors, apologies, but I think I got them all :)
> 
> Also the next one shot is first time and I'm honestly excited to get started on that one because of the idea a friend gave me for it. It's going to be fun and hopefully I'll write it well so I will see you soon for that update :)

Josh didn't quite think that it would ever get to this point for him, but it had and wow, this guy.   
  
This guy that had been known as the  _ black coffee guy _ for what felt like so long. Somehow both of them seemed to have their timings down to a tee when it came to getting their first coffee of the morning from Starbucks whilst being on their way to work. Josh was usually later and near the back of the long queue that took up a section of the shop, hitching his work bag higher up on his shoulder while  _ black coffee guy _ would be closer to the front in the queue, scrolling through his phone with earbuds in, waiting to order his coffee too.   
  
In the beginning, Josh never properly got to see what this guy that had caught his attention looked like. He was always in front of him in the queue, looking through his phone or patiently waiting for his coffee to be made with his back to Josh. Josh at one point had even considered leaving early to figure out why this guy who he didn't even know had caught his attention, but he never did. Josh always left at the same time every day, downing the last of his coffee at home, thinking about how he was still going to get his usual latte on his way to work.   
  
From the back, he was cute, that was if you could consider the back of someone's head as cute. For Josh it was as simple as that to start off with. That coupled with the fact that there was just something about this guy that caught his attention. But it wasn't just that though. Josh could see tattoos adorning the guys arms when he didn't wear a jacket and had the sleeves on his shirt rolled up. Having a sleeve nearly complete himself, Josh was intrigued by this guy, getting himself more and more curious about this guy who kept walking into his life every morning like clockwork.   
  
Eventually  _ black coffee guy _ became  _ cute black coffee guy _ because eventually on one fateful morning they seemed to both walk into Starbucks at the same time and he smiled. Smiled warmly at Josh, holding the door open so that he could walk in first. Josh couldn't help the blush that crept onto his cheeks, not far from matching the red hair he had because it had been so unexpected and Josh had not prepared himself for a close encounter with the guy. But  _ black coffee guy _ had a face that made Josh's heart stall in his chest and his mind turn to dust. He was stunning. Stunning didn't cut it for Josh though. Josh swore that he hadn't seen a guy this attractive in so long. He was something from the back, but from the front he was indescribable to Josh. He had short hair that was messy, probably from rushing out of the house to get to work on time. He had bright, brown eyes that made Josh melt. This whole innocent aura surrounded the guy and when he smiled, he just lit up and lit Josh up as well in a way that he hadn't experienced in a long time. It was like curiosity had turned into immediate attraction for Josh because wow, he had to admit,  _ black coffee guy _ was gorgeous. The kind of gorgeous that Josh swore was missing from his life. The kind of gorgeous he wanted to hold onto and possibly take out to dinner, but Josh was far too nervous to even think about having a conversation with this guy. They had only just interacted for the first time and Josh found himself swimming in his head, heart thumping and mind racing. That was definite sign that he was attracted to him. It had been a long time since he had gotten himself to the point of speechless over another guy, but it had finally happened and Josh couldn't believe that this guy had been the one to break him out of his single life funk, wanting more, even if he wasn't prepared to ask this guy for more.   
  
It became a reoccurring thing for the two of them. Every morning Josh began to notice that  _ cute black coffee guy _ seemed to be entering Starbucks at nearly the same time as him now. Not every morning was he greeted to the door being held open for him by his new found crush, but still,  _ cute black coffee guy _ seemed to be getting closer and closer to him in the queue. He started to not wear both of his ear buds too when he was listening to music. He just kept making himself get closer and closer to Josh, more and more open to him, not so closed off with his head down, eyes glued to his phone while he listened to music. Josh just took this new behaviour from the guy as a coincidence. He didn't think anything of it, but of course he hoped that he was doing it on purpose, especially seen as every morning that he was near him, Josh found himself getting more and more attracted to him.   
  
Not that he was a thirteen year old boy swooning over his first crush. Just twenty seven and a little too nervous to admit to the guy that he had a bit of a thing for him. The guy with no name.  _ Cute black coffee guy _ . Josh was smitten, but he was just too nervous to do anything about it.   
  
One day  _ cute black coffee guy _ ended up right next to Josh in the queue. That day he didn't even listen to music while he stood in the queue. The ear buds were nowhere to be seen and he smiled at Josh. Josh smiled back, blushing, shuffling on his feet in the queue while he clutched onto his work bag that was slung over his shoulder. Josh tried to keep it together, not wanting to make a fool of himself in Starbucks, but he couldn't help himself as his mind wandered. If  _ cute black coffee guy _ was this attractive stood next to him in the queue while they waited to get their usual drinks which the baristas now knew off by heart, then Josh couldn't stop himself from imagining what it would be like if he was leaning in to kiss the guy. Josh had taken note of the fact that  _ cute black coffee guy _ had a nice smile. Nice lips. Really nice lips that were probably really nice to kiss. Josh knew he was in deep when he thought about him like that. Would probably end up getting himself even deeper into this attraction when his thoughts would wander off into areas that were far too obscene to be thought about whilst standing in the queue in his local Starbucks. But imagining kissing this guy was something that Josh liked to picture. He liked to zone out and get into this happy zone with his attraction. It was easier to do that than try to pursue something with him. Josh couldn't face the possibility of being rejected, so it was safer to keep his thoughts as his thoughts. Just daydreaming away while he waited to get his latte while  _ cute black coffee guy _ stood right in front of him in the queue.   
  
"I'm Tyler."   
  
The introduction broke Josh from his daydream of kissing the one person who had finally spoken to him. He blinked a few times, seeing that  _ cute black coffee guy _ had turned in the queue to look at him. He was talking to Josh, smiling at him, waiting for Josh to introduce himself, but Josh's mouth just hung open and he wasn't quite sure if he could even get his name out to someone who was as good looking as  _ cute black coffee _ \- Tyler, was.   
  
Josh never imagined him to be a Tyler. The name shouldn't have suited him, but it did and Josh could totally see him getting used to that name. Saying it in many different ways. Shortening it down to one syllable because Ty seemed just beyond adorable for him. Josh could easily picture it rolling off his tongue so easily. Fluidly like it was meant to. He would even probably be smiling when he did say his name. Calling out for him, watching as Tyler would turn to look at him, smiling right back with those big, bright, brown eyes looking right back at him.   
  
"Usual?" The barista asked cheerily when it came to Tylers turn to order. He nodded, the small black coffee that he had every morning, handing change over to the barista before looking back at Josh.   
  
"I see you every morning and I just felt the urge to introduce myself to you today." Tyler smiled, pushing his hands into his work pants pockets, waiting for his coffee and also waiting to see if this red haired guy was eventually going to say something to him. Josh ordered his usual. Apparently the barista didn't know his usual large latte to go, so he said it and paid, smirking at Tyler.   
  
Why smirk?  _ Cute black coffee guy _ finally has a name. He finally introduced himself to you, Josh told himself in his head. Introduce yourself you idiot!   
  
"Josh," Josh blurted out in a slightly embarrassing way, blushing. Was it obvious that he had a soft spot for this guy. He hoped that he could play this first conversation with Tyler off as cool and calm and totally not something that he hadn't prepared for in the slightest. It had been just over a month of them seeing each other every morning and Josh could not believe that he hadn't prepared himself for this moment in all this time of seeing him. Things had developed in the month and Josh knew that he really did like this guy. Tyler. He was rather beautiful, even when he turned and smiled at the barista, thanking her when she handed him his coffee, "That's…my name."   
  
"Figured," Tyler chuckled softly while he walked over to the counter where all the sugars were. He chuckled and seemed so happy and carefree when he spoke. Just so positive, bright and he just seemed so damn cheery, like nothing was going wrong for him and nothing had ever gone wrong for him before. Josh felt like he could do with a guy like that in his life and what luck, the guy was rather gorgeous at the same time, "I never took you for a Josh though. I guessed you were probably a Brett or a Clint or a…Shaun."   
  
"Would never had taken you as a Tyler either." Josh commented as his latte was handed to him. He joined Tyler by the sugar counter, peeling the lid away from his take out cup to add sweetener to his coffee.    
  
Maybe even some sweetener into his life, but that was Josh getting ahead of himself when it came to Tyler.   
  
"Really?" Tyler quirked an eyebrow up, shooting a sideways glance at Josh, "So what did you take me for then?"   
  
"I dunno," Josh shrugged, blushing brightly but pretending that he wasn't while he stirred sugar into his latte. Tyler had noticed the blush though and wow, he did like the pink tint that was blossoming on Josh's cheeks, "Maybe like a…Samuel."   
  
Tyler snorted at that, "Really? Samuel?"   
  
"And you probably wouldn't like your name being shortened down to Sam either." Josh continued in an attempt to hide the fact that he had been blushing.   
  
Tyler was laughing by that point. Josh smiled at that. He really did sound amazing when he laughed. This airy laugh burst out of him and his face creased as he laughed. It was infectious and even Josh couldn't stop himself from chuckling along with Tyler as he tossed his used stirrer into the trash.   
  
"Well," Tyler cleared his throat when his laughter died down. He put the lid back on his coffee before pausing, sipping on his drink, taking a moment to compose himself. He had noticed Josh about a month ago and had known from the moment that he saw him that he wished he could ask him out. Tyler liked him a lot and it had taken a month to finally get to this point. Tyler was far beyond ready for this, smitten. He really did like this guy that he saw every morning when he came in to get his coffee that he took into work with him. Liked him to the point that he even tried to get into Starbucks at the same time so eventually their paths might have crossed. Finally though, Tyler was here, so was Josh and Tyler just had to ask because where was the harm in asking if this guy wanted to go out with him. Of course he prepared himself for rejection, but something in Tyler told him that this was going to go well. Gut instinct coupled with the way Josh acted around him, "Would you let a Samuel take you out to dinner some time?"   
  
Fast forward two day and two nights and Josh was nervous. So nervous. He knew that he shouldn't have been so nervous, but he couldn't help it. Yes, he felt extremely lucky to actually be out on a date with the guy that he had seen every morning for the past month or so, but now the nervous butterflies just sat in his stomach, keeping him on his toes when Josh knew that he should have just been relaxing and enjoying Tylers company.    
  
Josh worried about himself. DId he look okay? Was his hair okay? Had he really gone and chosen the right shirt to wear because he hadn't been able to decide between two. A black shirt or a grey shirt with short sleeves. Josh had gone for the grey one and now he totally regretted his choice of clothing for tonight, wishing that he had just gone for the black one instead because black was always a good choice when it came to him and trying to look smart to the point of impressing whoever he was out with.   
  
Josh sipped on his beer, watching Tyler over the rim of his glass who was talking. Josh had asked Tyler a question and wow, the man really could talk. It wasn't like he was trying to talk over him, Tyler didn't do that. It was just that when he started, he didn't entirely stop. Josh didn't see it as a bad thing. He knew how much he sucked a conversations when he was getting to know someone, preferring to stick to short answers when he was questioned. But Tyler was so good at talking. He seemed so confident with it, waving a hand around every now and again while he told Josh a bit about himself. A lot about himself to be honest because Josh just kept questioning him, wanting to know more about the guy he had gone and fallen for in his local Starbucks.   
  
Tyler was interesting. Josh honestly didn't believe that he was as interesting as Tyler was, so he just kept asking questions, wanting to hear Tyler talk about himself. Get to know him better.   
  
Plus Tyler had the kind of voice that Josh swore he could listen to for hours. Kind of gentle and Josh was captivated by him. He really was quite the talker, but Josh would never complain about any of it. Watching Tyler talk, watching him talk with one hand while the other held onto his fork, pushing the utensil into his food. For a moment he stopped talking, eating a mouthful of his food. Tyler made eye contact with Josh and Josh swore that his heart skipped a beat in his chest when their eyes locked for a second. His heart had already been thumping away, especially given the fact that the waitress who greeted them had given them a booth. Tyler had chosen to sit closer to Josh than he had expected. Josh assumed that Tyler would sit on the other side of the table, but Tyler sat right next to him, keeping himself closer than Josh had anticipated. He wasn't complaining about it. Josh wanted to be as close to Tyler as humanly possible, but baby steps. This was only their first date. Josh just liked the fact that Tyler sat next to him. Not too close that his thigh was brushing against Josh's, but close enough for their dinner to be intimate and close enough that when Tyler made eye contact with Josh, he could really see his eyes and smile while he waited for Josh to respond to him.   
  
Josh stuttered and smiled at Tyler before breaking eye contact. He looked down at his plate, scooping up food and eating it, nodding, saying some answer to Tyler that may have made sense. Josh was just so nervous about the date going badly that he wasn't even sure if what he had said even had anything to do what what Tyler had asked him.   
  
Tyler laughed at his response though. He snorted and Josh had to admit, he loved the way the corners of Tyler's eyes creased up a little when he laughed. Whatever Josh had said must have been funny. He didn't think that he was very funny at all, but Tyler seemed to find him funny and that must have been a good thing. Unless it was a sympathy laugh, but it couldn't have been a sympathy laugh when it died down and Josh felt the brush of a hand against his thigh.   
  
Tyler's hand. Their eyes met and Tyler blushed, clearing his throat, saying how he felt that he had talked far too much and that he was more than likely boring Josh half to death.   
  
"I don't usually talk this much, I swear," Tyler admitted, looking down at his plate while he played with his food, "I'm usually quite awkward and antisocial. You're the first person I have openly talked to in a long time."   
  
"It's okay," Josh smiled at Tyler, reassuring him, "You're really interesting and honestly, out of the two of us right now, I'm probably the most awkward."   
  
Josh was still in awe over the fact that Tyler seemed to be into him, especially with what he had admitted. But he must have been with the fact that he had taken him out to dinner and was more than comfortable to tell Josh all about himself while listening to Josh trying to give out details about who he was even though he also wasn't the strongest of conversationalists.   
  
Tyler seemed to be so good at talking though, even though he had admitted that he wasn't usually like this. Josh wondered if he brought it out of him. Even if he didn't, Josh knew that he could listen to Tyler talking for hours on end, talking about the smallest details of his life. Like how he had two brothers and a sister. How he was closer to his sister. How he used to play basketball in high school. How he was homeschooled for a long time and that was probably part of the reason for why he was so antisocial. Josh could even listen to Tyler complaining about how his job sucked because it was dull and boring but it paid the bills. Tyler made it interesting and Josh could listen to him for as long as humanly possible, paying full attention to everything that Tyler was saying even though his eyes had wandered down and Josh was totally focussing on his mouth.   
  
Josh couldn't help it. He liked Tyler and yeah, he had to admit, from the first few daydreams to right now in the booth with him, Josh had really thought about what it would be like to kiss Tyler. Josh was still listening to him, but was watching how Tyler's lips moved. How every now and again he would pause from what he was saying, teeth pulling his bottom lip in while he smirked, thinking about what he was going to say next. The way Tyler chewed on his bottom lip gently before releasing it and continuing. Josh noticed. Josh also noticed how he had such nice lips. Full lips. Probably really kissable lips. Josh didn't know why he was so drawn to them, but then again he was still in awe about the fact that  _ cute black coffee guy, _ Tyler, had taken him out to dinner. That reminder kept popping up and kept telling Josh that he must have been into him enough to want to take him out to dinner. Maybe Tyler wanted to kiss Josh too, but Josh knew he couldn't ask if they could kiss. That would have been far too forward and completely awkward of him. The kind of awkward that probably would have outshone Tyler's apparent awkwardness. Josh just kept thinking about the possibility of Tyler being into him. He was so into Tyler and now all that Josh could think about, whilst looking at Tyler's lips, was kissing him because yeah, even though he was trying to control his thoughts, Josh really wanted to kiss Tyler now.   
  
It wasn't even to stop Tyler from talking either. Of course Josh knew that he wasn't going to pounce on Tyler and give him a kiss while he was eating either, but very soon. Josh really wanted to. He wanted to find out what it would feel like to press his lips to Tyler's, kiss him and take things further because Josh had come to the conclusion that he wanted to go further with Tyler. That conclusion had been reached a few weeks ago but he had ignored that thought until tonight while he sat next to the man he wanted to be with. Josh wanted to take it as far as Tyler wanted it to go. He must have wanted it to go somewhere, especially as after they had finished eating and the dessert menus had been declined, Tyler told Josh not to worry about paying for his dinner, it was on him.   
  
"You don't have to do that." Josh insisted, going to get his wallet from his jacket even though Tyler rested his hand against Josh's, signalling for him not to.    
  
Josh felt a spark of a connection between the two of them then. It lasted a second while Tyler kept his hand on Josh's looking into his eyes before he moved and sat back, content with the fact that Josh wasn't going to be insisting that he paid for his dinner and drinks.   
  
"I want to. I've had a nice evening with you." Tyler smiled after their table was cleared of empty plates, the only things remaining on the table being their drinks. Josh watched as Tyler reached out for his glass, swirling his drink around in the bottom of it while Josh drank the last of his beer which was more than definitely flat now.   
  
Josh smiled at what Tyler had said, "I've had a nice evening with you too."   
  
And there was that hand again. Josh felt it on his thigh, but it wasn't a casual or possibly accidental brush like it had been earlier. Tyler's hand rested on Josh's thigh, holding gently, testing the water. Tyler looked down for a second, looking nervous and awkward, just like how he had told Josh how he usually was earlier. However, Josh had picked up on it, knowing that Tyler had nothing to be nervous or awkward about. Tyler was far too amazing to be worrying about the possibility of his current action being something awkward. He was this incredible person that Josh was completely smitten with, from the way he was down to who he was. Just being with him made Josh's insides feel like they were melting. Tyler really didn't have anything to be nervous about because of who he was and how Josh wished that they could be who they might eventually be if the evening had gone well.   
  
But Josh could easily have labelled himself as a hypocrite then because even though Tyler had nothing to be nervous about, Josh knew that he was a little nervous also. His reasoning for being nervous was more because of the fact that he wondered if they had reached the point of their date where moments were supposed to be taken. That specific moment when first kisses were supposed to be shared. It felt like it, but Josh knew that a lot of the time those moments happened when couples were walking home, testing the water by holding hands while walking before getting to whatever destination. That was always the perfect moment for a first kiss. But this was different and this felt right, even though Josh was so sure that he would screw it up.   
  
He worried that he would do it wrong even though Josh knew that he wasn't a bad kisser. An alright one, but still, what if he ended up somehow headbutting Tyler for some unknown reason or he ended up doing it wrong or he just ended up putting Tyler off by being too forward with his kiss. In a second it was like Josh had played every possible kiss and its outcome in his head. He had tried to find the best way to do it in his head to reassure himself that this was going to be okay and that he wasn't going to screw it up. Tyler edged closer to him in the booth with his hand still on Josh's thigh. If that wasn't a signal, especially with the fact that he had said that he had had a nice evening with him, then Josh had to be deaf and blind. This was it. This was the moment and for some unknown reason, Josh built it up a little too much in his head. Every possible kiss played out in his head over and over. Kisses ranging from the first, to the sweet, to the innocent, to the kind that made Josh realise that he was thinking far too much about this. This was just a first kiss. It wasn't like it was a different kind of first time for them.   
  
Tyler edged even closer, thankful for the fact that they had a booth because he wasn't exactly the kind of person to broadcast public displays of affection. But he really wanted to kiss Josh. Tyler just hoped that Josh wanted to kiss him too. He had been moving closer, trying to give the signal and he was sure that Josh had got the message. Josh hadn't pushed him away and Tyler took that as a good sign to edge even closer, breaking the gap between himself and Josh.   
  
But Tyler paused halfway, looking right at Josh, hoping that he would go the rest of the way. That was if Josh wanted to kiss him too. He might not have wanted to. Tyler worried that maybe he had talked far too much, scaring Josh off in the process. Why would Josh want to kiss a guy who clearly didn't know when to shut up tonight?   
  
The good thing was that the gap was closed. Tyler felt his chest flutter as he closed his eyes. Josh moved in and pressed his lips to Tyler's. Josh inhaled, getting the smell of Tyler and the cologne he was wearing in his nostrils, knowing that he was falling in love with Tyler more because of it. He could taste the last hint of the after dinner mint that Tyler had eaten on his lips. Josh felt giddy, over the moon and overwhelmed that this had actually gone well enough for Tyler to want to kiss him.   
  
Josh was lost in his mind. Lost in the moment because if he had told himself over a month ago that eventually he would be kissing a hot guy who got coffee from his local Starbucks every morning then he probably would have just laughed at himself. But Josh wasn't laughing now as lips pressed to his. Tyler was intoxicating, no matter how simple the kiss was. It wasn't too much for a first date. Definitely enough to show that they both felt the same way for each other.    
  
Tyler could smell spice, like an aftershave on Josh, like he had tried hard to impress. Josh had even tried to tame his hair for the date, pushing red fringe out of the way because his attempt to control his hair had failed. Josh had wanted Tyler to like him like he liked Tyler, which was a good thing because Tyler really did like him. Tyler pressed one more kiss to Josh's lips before he pulled away, sucking on his bottom lip before smiling at Josh.   
  
"I wanted to do that earlier," Tyler admitted nervously with a smile and a blush on his cheeks. Josh had to admit, Tyler really did look cute when he blushed.   
  
"You could have done," Josh pointed out, "I wouldn't have stopped you."   
  
"You were eating," Tyler spoke, "I was talking, but also thinking about kissing you."   
  
"Still wouldn't have stopped you." Josh smirked, making Tyler chuckle, making him realise that this wasn't just going to be a one off date. The second would follow. Third. Fourth. Many more would happen and kissing, well, that was something that the two would eventually grow fond of doing whenever they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Next prompt: First Kiss.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. It was short and sweet to start off the book and also my first ever Joshler by myself so I really hope it was okay and I shall see you soon for the next one shot.


End file.
